Радио «Новости Галактики» (радиостанция)
|ref_id = |editor_id = RadioGalaxyNews |Дополнительно = }} noicon|center Радио «Новости Галактики» ( ) — радиостанция Fallout 3. Описание |Тридогнайт}} Эта радиостанция в Вашингтоне — практически всё, что осталось от довоенной медиакорпорации GNN. Когда старейшина Лайонс в 2250 гг. сменил политику Братства Стали на защиту жителей пустошей от супермутантов, то, найдя сходство в ненависти против мутантов и Анклава, он заключил сделку с неким Тридогнайтом. Завораживающий речами Тридогнайт, будучи воспитанным в среде, где не поощрялась правительственная пропаганда и делались призывы помогать обитателям пустошей от опасностей, должен был заниматься обслуживанием станции и вести эфир''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 100.. Братство Стали, в свою очередь, должно было защищать комплексы, которые могли обеспечивать вещание радиостанции. После ремонтно-восстановительных работ Тридогнайту удалось добиться устойчивого сигнала и отлаженной работы станций, в 2272 году он свой эфир. Став диджеем, он в привлекательной и приободрительной для слушателей манере начал вести новости, а в промежутках между ними ставил музыкальные композиции; по большей части это были американские хиты 1940—1950 гг. В то время как Тридогнайт находится в студии на Чеви-Чейз, радиосигнал на большое расстояние транслируется при помощи ретранслятора, что закреплён на верхушке монумента Вашингтона. На момент 2277 года «Новости Галактики» является самой популярной радиостанцией Столичной Пустоши, все передачи на ней всё так же проводит Тридогнайт. Вместе с Маргарет он продолжает поддерживать эфир и помимо музыки 20 века он стал вставлять моменты из постапокалиптической пьесы. Благодаря развитой сети скрытных информаторов Тридогнайт продолжает собирать новости практически со всей Столичной Пустоши. К середине августа 2277 года охват сигнала резко уменьшился из-за того, что супермутанты ретранслятор на монументе Вашингтона и повредили его. Пытались ли мутанты сломать передатчик намеренно, ранее слушая эфир «Новостей Галактики», стреляли в ретранслятор ради забавы или по случайности — точно неизвестно. Не имея подобных устройств на замену, Тридогнайт попросил помочь Одинокого Путника раздобыть и установить тарелку «Вирго II». Путник, который тогда шёл по следам отца, выполнил поручение Тридогнайта, после чего вещание было восстановлено, а диджей помог ему с поисками родителя. Эфир Обычно звучит довоенная джазовая музыка или монологи Тридогнайта; он рассказывает о новостях Столичной Пустоши, даёт советы по выживанию или просто балагурит. Тридогнайт ведёт информационную войну с радио Анклава и убеждает слушателей не доверять их агентам и пропаганде Эдема. Приветствие * Орфография сохранена, правильно ''диджей. Тридогнайт. Что значит „ди“ ? В оригинале говорится «диск» Понятия не имею. Но когда мне это мешало?|звук=FO3 Radio Galaxy hello 01.ogg}} * * * * * * * * * , Тридогнайт, господин и повелитель всего, о чём говорю!|звук=FO3 Radio Galaxy hello 09.ogg}} * * Пьеса После приветствия Тридогнайт может поставить одну из глав рассказа о приключениях Дэшвуда и Аргайла. Новости Или, помимо одной из глав пьесы, Тридогнайт может озвучить какую-либо новость. Вступление * * * * * * * * * * Далее он может перейти к вестям, которые касаются Одинокого Путника, или же просто озвучить текущее положение дел. Статус кармы Одинокого Путника Перед тем как озвучить весть об Одиноком Путнике, Тридогнайт задаёт моральный окрас действиям Путника, сопровождая это подходящими эмоциями. В зависимости от показателя кармы и уровня главного героя, Тридогнайт называет протагониста «Мессией Пустоши», «Разбойником», или как-то иначе. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Изначальные новости Эти вести Тридогнайт говорит изначально, периодически они повторяются. Если выполняются какие-то условия квестов или Одинокий Путник как-либо влияет на игровые события, некоторые реплики прекращаются или сменяются на другие. * * * * * * * * * * В оригинале он говорит про винт: Look, it was years ago, and I MAY have been experimenting with Jet at the time, but I’m telling you, it’s out there…, но говорю вам — он точно есть!Прекращается по окончании квеста «Оазис» с сожжением Гарольда.|звук=FO3 ThreeDog Oasis.ogg}} * * * Основные квесты По мере развития сюжетной линии, можно услышать, как Тридогнайт рассказывает о деяниях Одинокого Путника. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Побочные квесты * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Следующие две реплики имеются в файлах игры, эти два блока сопряжёны с квестом, но не задействованы в игре: ** ** * * * * * * * с болотникомВ оригинале говорится про кексы.? Тогда тебе крупно повезло! На людей и дальше будут надевать ошейники, друзья мои. И всё благодаря этой дряни из Убежища 101, которая закорешилась с работорговцами. Прикрывая друг другу спины, они полностью стёрли с лица земли группу благородных аболиционистов в местечке под названием Храм Единения. Крошечный шаг назад для человека — и огромный эволюционный провал для человечестваУстранение аболиционистов в ходе квеста «Глава государства».}} * * * * * * * Советы Иногда после вступления Тридогнайт напоминает слушателям как нужно вести себя, чтобы не попасть в беду. * * * * Подробные советы По окончании одного из ниже перечисленных советов ведущий переключится на прощальную реплику. * — фраза, часто встречающаяся на знаках в зоопарках и местах обитания медведей)..|звук = FO3 Three Dog — Advice1.ogg}} * * * * * Прощание После окончания главы пьесы или новостей диджей, простившись со своими слушателями, допустит в эфир какой-либо музыкальный трек. * * Музыка Некоторые из предстоящих композиций Тридогнайт представляет лично и всего один раз. * * * * * * * * * * * * Тридогнайт так же порой отмечает завершение композиции. * * * * * * * * * * * * Если какие-либо композиции были уже представлены, или же предстоит поставить трек из следующего списка, Тридогнайт будет стандартно говорить о них. * * Этот список музыкальных треков Тридог как-либо не представляет. Техник Маргарет Если Тридогнайт будет убит, вместо него передачи начинает вести техник Маргарет. Сама же она в игре где-либо не появляется, она лишь будет следить за станцией и по мере необходимости запускать музыку. * . * * * . Ура.|звук=FO3 Radio Galaxy hello (Margaret) 04.ogg}} * Заметки * Исходя их довоенного плаката и банеров, иллюстрировавшие радио «Новости Галактики», можно выяснить, что до Великой войны частота вещания в Вашингтоне, округ Колумбия, была 103,8; новости являлись общими: о спорте, о погоде и о пробках на дорогах, а с 6 до 10 часов по утрам выходила программа «Утренники с Мари». * При активации радиосигнала радиостанции WRVR Маккриди упоминает радиостанцию и Тридогнайта«''I miss the Capital Wasteland Radio… Three Dog was a hell of a DJ.». * При прослушивании радио Серебряного Плаща можно услышать название «''Galaxy News Radio». * Радиостанция упоминается в вопросе на задании Fallout Shelter «Испытание — игровое шоу». * Тридогнайт не озвучивает события, которые происходили в рамках основных и побочных квестов Point Lookout, The Pitt и Mothership Zeta. Появление Радиостанция Баги * (Золотое издание) При установленном дополнении Broken Steel можно услышать, как Тридогнайт сообщает о победе Братства Стали над Анклавом задолго до предшествующих событий квеста «Забери его!» («''Прошло две недели с тех пор, как наши парни в силовой броне вышибли уродов из Анклава с проекта „Чистота“…''»). * (Золотое издание) На некоторых моментах порядок загружаемых реплик может быть нарушен. К примеру, когда Тридонайт объявляет реплики о том, что сейчас начнётся композиция, он переходит к приветствию и дальнейшим новостям. * (Золотое издание) Приветствия на радио могут повторятся и перезапускаться по несколько раз. * (Золотое издание) Несмотря на то, что для Одинокого Путника даётся кармический статус, который отображается на его пип-бое, Тридогнайт порой задаёт главному герою другой статус. К примеру, если на пятом уровне Путник имеет статус «Гражданин», Тридогнайт может называть героя «Жирным котом» . Галерея 05 Galaxy News Radio.png|Иконка достижения квеста Радио «Новости Галактики» Плакат Радио Новости Галактики.png GNRAdv.png Примечания }} de:Galaxy News Radio (Radio) en:Galaxy News Radio (radio) es:Radio Galaxia (radio) fi:Galaxy News Radio (radiokanava) fr:Galaxy News Radio (radio) pl:Radio Galaxy News (stacja radiowa) uk:Радіостанція «Новини Галактики» (радіостанція) Категория:Радиостанции Fallout 3